


High Windowsills

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel do their own thing, and that's entertaining, but Sam is a pretty great show himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Windowsills

Gabriel watches Dean and Castiel fall in love, and that’s pretty fucking hilarious. Gabriel loves a soap opera, he really does, and the unending train wreck that is Castiel’s emotional illiteracy and Dean’s emotional constipation is better than anything Days of Our Lives has put out in a few years. It’s fun, and he’ll pop a bucket of popcorn and watch them argue and reconcile and drink and sing and cry and then fall back together and then split off and head to their room.

 

And he almost follows them, this one time. Almost.

 

But see, this one time, he doesn’t follow them back and he hangs back at the bar and he watches Sam. He watches his sad but supportive smile as his brother and the former angel slip away, and he curls a little tighter (as tight as a guy who’s that tall can curl in) and sips at his whiskey and looks alone.

He looks alone the whole night- he looks alone as he finishes his drink, looks alone as he smiles tightly at the bartender, looks alone as he lopes out of the door and into the long dark night.

 

And then Gabriel stops being able to just observe and he has to come down.

 

“Heya, Moose,” he greets, and Sam jumps back. “You look a little blue.”

 

“You look a little alive for a...well, for a dead guy,” he says.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I swear, you and Castiel both,” he sighs. “Wasn’t the first time I faked a death, probably won’t be the last.”

 

Sam nods. His ridiculous hair flops in front of his face, hooding him. “What are you up to?” He says.

 

“Up to?” Gabriel asks. “Why would I be up to anything? I’m practically fucking benign. Not got a thing going in the world.”

 

Sam laughs. “You can’t encourage me to be more skeptical and then laugh at me when I know you’re clearly lying,” he says. “Why are you here?”

 

“I told you,” Gabriel answers. “You look a little blue.”

 

Sam shrugs again. “I’m alive,” he says. “That’s good, right?”

 

“Well, duh,” he says. “Shit, Sam, the sun shines out of your fucking ass, of course it’s good that you’re alive. You’re amazing.”

 

Sam laughs, and it’s a painful thing. Broken in the air. “I’m fucked up, Gabriel. I’m fucked up, and it’s better than I’m alone, okay?’

 

“No it’s not,” Gabriel said. “No, it’s not better, Sam, don’t you fucking- jeez, Sam, you’re a gift, don’t you see that? You’re brilliant and you’re beautiful and you’re patient and you have this....terrible sense of humor, okay? You don’t have to be alone. I mean, shit, I’m here bugging you and I’ve got near unlimited galactic power. If it comes down to you or Hemmingway, It’s you every time. I mean, yeah, you’re fucked up, but who isn’t and-”

 

It’s a surprise when Sam leans down low and kisses him- suddenly and softly and warmly.

 

Gabriel hates that he whimpers into his mouth- hates that he  pretty much loses all composure and even pops his heel and leans way, way into it.

 

When Sam pulls away, he looks absolutely terrified. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry, I should have asked or something, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Shut up,” Gabriel says. “I mean, yeah, asking is always a great idea but Sam right now kiss me some more okay? Kiss me.”

 

And Sam does.

 


End file.
